The Wedding Date
by xxnicole033xx
Summary: LL, What happens when Lorelai needs a fake date to her cousins wedding across country? Who will she turn to? Set in midseason 4.
1. A date?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Season 1-3 on DVD yes but other then that …sadly nothing. But I wouldn't mind owning Scott.

**Summary:** L/L, What happens when Lorelai needs a fake date to her cousins wedding? Who will she turn to? Set in mid-season 4. Rory is dating a guy named Ben who attends Yale also. He is rich, but down to earth and has dark hair and green eyes. Sorry guys I just wanted her with someone new I am not a hue fan of her other boyfriends she had except Jess and he might make an appearance I'm not sure yet. Luke is no longer with Nicole and Lorelai is still with Jason Stiles. Emily and Richard are secretly separated so they wont update Rory and Lorelai. The rest of the season is the same, The Dragon Fly, The divorce, etc…this story also starts off taking place in late March.

**Chapter 1**

_Friday Night Dinner_

"So Lorelai how are things coming with the Dragon Fly?" Richard asked trying to break the silence

"Great actually, everything is coming together and it should be up and running by the end of May" Lorelai smiled

"That's wonderful" Email said

"And Rory, still studying hard at Yale?" Richard asked

"Of course grandpa, this week I had tons of work to do so it's great to get to go home the rest of the weekend," Rory said as she finished off her dinner

"Lorelai I have been meaning to tell you, your cousin Kelly is getting married next month and she asked for your presence, she told me to tell you since she did not have your address" Emily said

"Kelly, wow I haven't talked to her since I was fifteen" Lorelai said a little surprised

"Yes I know and she wants you and Rory to fly out with us to San Diego for the wedding" Emily stated

"What!" Lorelai said and choked on a piece of salmon

"Yes, she specifically told me that she wanted you to bring Rory and a date of course and fly down with us the whole week before the wedding"

"When is it again?" Lorelai asked

"The wedding is April, 14th so we would leave here on the 6th" Emily said

"I don't know mom with the Dragon Fly opening and Rory has Yale…"Lorelai started but was interrupted

"Actually mom I have two weeks off in April for spring break" Rory smiled

"Ok. But what about the Dragon Fly, I can't just leave for a week and a half "

"Don't worry about it I'm sure Sookie and Michel can handle it for a little while, plus I never been to California!" Rory said giving a pout

"O.k. I'll ask them but I'm only doing this for you and because I haven't seen Kelly in years" Lorelai smiled

"Thank you!" Rory smiled widely and hugged her mom

"Lorelai, don't forget you need to bring a date, Rory you are also welcomed to bring a gentleman, are you two dating anyone?" Emily asked

"Umm…yes" Lorelai said _I can't bring Jason they don't know about him. Shit._

"And who is this man" Emily started

"Don't worry mom you will meet him in two weeks" Lorelai smiled

"Fine, what about you Rory?" Emily just gave up

"I'm still dating Ben, Grandma"

"Good you can bring him too" She smiled and continued to eat her dinner

**The Next Morning**

_Luke's Diner_

"The largest cup of coffee you have and pronto!" Lorelai said taking a seat on a stool and putting her in her hands on the counter top

"Another night at the Gilmore's?" Luke asked pouring her a cup of coffee and sliding it over to her

"What else?" Lorelai said and sipped her heavenly cup of java

"What is it his time" Luke asked as head scrubbed the counter top

"I have to go to a wedding in two weeks in California and I have to bring a date, did I mention that I had to go to this wedding with my parents to top it all off!" She sighed heavily

"What's the problem?" Luke asked confused

"The problem is that I can't bring a date because my boyfriend is my dads business partner… and they don't know about him" She added the last part quietly

"You're dating your dad business partner since when?" Luke asked curiously

"Since two months ago and yes I am, what am I going to do I need a damn date!" Lorelai started banging her head on the counter

"I'll be your date" Luke said simply

"What?" Lorelai's head shot up

"Yea I mean I'll be doing you a favor, and I never been to California?"

"Your serious" Lorelai said stunned

"Yup, take it or leave it" Luke stated

"Take it, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lorelai jumped off the stool and walked around the counter and hugged Luke tightly which he returned

"No problem" Luke laughed and pulled away

"You wont be sorry I promise" Lorelai said walking to the door

"I doubt that, where are you going?" Luke said walking with her to the door

"Shopping of course!" Lorelai smiled at him

"Of course, I'm sorry" Luke said sarcastically as Lorelai walked out the diner door

_Dragon Fly Inn Next Day_

"I can't believe he offered" Sookie said cradling a sleeping Davy

"Me either, but I am so happy he did, I have someone there to help me fend off the vultures" She laughed

"I thought Rory was going?" Sookie asked

"She is but she is bring Ben, so she will be too busy with him"

"Wow her and Ben been dating how long about 6 months?" Sookie said

"Yup, he's a great guy behind the money and the jaguar" Lorelai laughed

"So are you excited!" Sookie laughed

"Yea actually I am I mean family reunion or not what's better then hanging out in California on the beach, spending time with my daughter I never see and hanging out with my best friend" Lorelai smiled

"Yah to bad your parents will be there the whole time too" Sookie said sadly

"Great way to ruin my happiness" Lorelai teased

"Sorry Hun" Sookie said as she put Davy in the car seat that was sitting on the floor

"It's alright, I mean it's probably a big place I wont be with them that much, I hope" Lorelai said hopefully

TBC…I love Reviews!

Author's note: Since school is starting in about a week I will try to post as many chapters for this story and for Money Vs. Comfort to and hopefully when I do start school there will be at least two chapters a week so keep reading. Thanks!


	2. Don't be Smug

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Simple and sad but it is very true.

**Authors Note:** You will learn more about Ben in the next and thanks so much for the reviews.

**Chapter 2**

_April 5th, day before leaving_

"So are you ready and packed for our vacation!" Lorelai said to Luke excitedly while sipping her coffee at the counter

"Yea, am I picking you guys up or are we meeting here?" Luke asked while giving Ceaser an order

"Actually my mom is sending a driver to pick us up tomorrow at 4 am" Lorelai said not to happily

"O.K so I will be at your house at 3:30 with coffee" Luke said and smiled

"You're an angel, and you can use your angel powers to get me some coffee" Lorelai said and slid her cup to him

"So now im an angel? Wait do angels even have powers?" He asked slightly confused

"I don't know but who cares give me coffee!"

"Here's you liquid death" He said and poured her coffee

"Thank you" She smiled sweetly at him

_Next Day 3:32 am_

Luke bangs on the front door for the third time and still no answer. So he opens the door, which of course is unlocked.

"Lorelai?" He calls out walking into the living room

"Lorelai where the hell are you?" He called once again as he walked around the downstairs and fond she was nowhere to be seen. So Luke decided to check up the stairs. As he walked upstairs he checked the bathroom and again no Lorelai.

"Lorelai" Luke whispered as he opened her bedroom door and to his surprise there she was sleeping steadily on her stomach Hello Kitty pajamas and all.

"Lorelai wake up!" Luke said more loudly then he meant

"Mmhm… five more minutes Rory" She said and snuggled deeper into the sheets

"Lorelai wake up!" Luke hissed as he sat on the bed and poked her shoulder

"Luke" Lorelai said rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"Yea, what are you doing sleeping still, we are leaving in twenty minutes!" Luke said and got off the bed

"Shit, Shit, Shit, I was up late last night packing and I must have slept through the alarm, throw me that robe please?" Lorelai said motioning to the pink fuzzy robe hanging on a chair near Luke.

"Here, I'll be downstairs making you coffee, get ready" He said as he walked out the door

_15 minutes later_

"Do I smell some java?" Lorelai said fully dressed in a pair of jeans, red tank top, and a white zipper up in her hand

"Yes, here" Luke said handing her a cup of coffee

"Thanks, so we might want to go over what we are going to tell people?" Lorelai said as she sat at the table

"What do you mean _tell _people?" Luke asked cautiously

"Well how long we've been dating and how we meet and stuff" She said

"Dating, I thought I was only your date I didn't think we were pretending to be in a relationship Lorelai!" Luke said slightly annoyed

"Sorry, please do this for me?" She said and stuck her lower lip out sensing a beginning of a pout Luke gave in

"Fine, what is the story"

"It always seems to work, ok, meeting each other will stay the same as we did eight years ago and stuff, and dating let's say we have been dating since January long enough time to be dating seriously enough to bring you to California with me but not long enough that my mom will flip I didn't tell her" Lorelai smiled

"Wait, your mom, she doesn't know? Luke asked panicked

"Nope sorry but I told her I was bringing a date she just doesn't know it's you yet" Lorelai smiled and then a beep was heard from outside

"And here we go" Luke said walking outside

"Miss is this all your luggage?" The man asked gesturing to what Luke put on the porch, which was one black luggage that was his and two large red ones, which were Lorelai's

"Yes, thank you" She walked over to the limo

"Wow a limo your mom really did send a driver" Luke said following Lorelai inside the limo

"Yea, well get use to it this is the life you will be living in for over the next week," She laughed at the face Luke made

"So is Rory meeting us there?" He asked

"Her and Ben are meeting us at the airport and we are meeting my parents there are well"

"Great" Luke muttered under his breath as the limo pulled out from Lorelai's driveway

_45 minutes later and a sleeping Lorelai_

"Lorelai wake up we're here," Luke said as he nudged Lorelai in the arm

"I'm up, I'm up" She said slightly jumping and hitting her head on the top of the car

"Thanks a lot" Lorelai said grumpily as she rubbed her head

"I thought you were up" Luke said laughing

"Don't be all smug on me Luke Danes" Lorelai warned and followed Luke out of the limo

"Sir I will take your bags to baggage claim, Mr. And Mrs. Gilmore are waiting inside for you two" The driver said as he started to unload their baggage

"Thank you" Luke and Lorelai said and walked into the airport

"I wonder where we are meeting them?" Luke said which was followed by Emily Gilmore's voice

"Where are they, they were suppose to be here 10 minutes ago?" Emily screamed at Richard

"We're right here sorry we're late traffic?" Lorelai said as she walked up to the group

"Hey mom" Rory said and immediately hugged her tight

"Hey hunny, Hi Ben" She said as she hugged him

"Hey Lorelai" Ben replied which Lorelai was happy about she told him never to call her Mrs. Gilmore, it made her sound old

"Hey Luke, you remember Ben" Rory said as she hugged Luke and gestured to her boyfriend

"Yup, Good to see you" He said toward him

"Well Lorelai you said you were bring a date I didn't know you were dating Luke?" Emily said with a smug smile

"Well know you know, hi dad," Lorelai said as she hugged her dad

"Alright we should be getting on soon let's go," Richard said and they all followed but Lorelai stopped when her cell phone rang

"Lorelai who is calling you at 5 am?" Emily said

"Um. No one I'll be right back" She said after checking the caller I.D

"Hey" She said into her phone as she walked away from the group

"Hey, you at the airport yet?" Jason asked

"Yea, we are about to board on" Lorelai said as she stole glances from the group

"O.K well I just wanted to say hi and have a great plane ride and call me when you get to California ok?" Jason said

"O.K talk to you later Jason, bye" She hung her cell phone up quickly and returned to the group

"Who was that?" Luke whispered in her ear

"Jason" She said simply and didn't catch the look Luke gave her

"Oh." He said but Rory caught the disappointment in his eyes

**TBC….**


	3. Your Drunk?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! Also Ben still is not learned about in this chapter I want to get them all settled and then he will be around a little more, and to answer one of my reviews questions Jason does not know about Luke going with her but he will find out in the next chapter! Enjoy…

Chapter 3 

They were all seated in first class because you would expect nothing less of Emily Gilmore. Emily and Richard sat in front of Rory and Ben and Luke and Lorelai sat in back of them.

"Are you doing ok?" Lorelai asked a little scared

"Yes, are you?" Luke laughed as he noticed how scared Lorelai looked

"Yup, just not a huge fan of flying" She said as she gripped the handles on her seat

"I see that" Luke tried not to laugh but failed miserably

"Don't laugh at me!" Lorelai said and turned her attention to the waiter that was standing near

"Would you two like anything to drink" The waiter was a young guy around twenty and had blonde hair with bright blue eyes.

"I'll have a martini dirty please" Lorelai smiled up to him

"Of course miss, and for you" The waiter asked but kept his eyes on Lorelai and smiled

"Beer is fine" Luke said giving him a dirty look

"I'll be right back with your drinks" He said and waved to Lorelai

"Wow" Luke said

"What?" Lorelai asked confused

"He was hitting on you! And your like old enough to be his mom" Luke said in a harsh whisper

"Hey! Well actually that's true but he was so not flirting with me" She said and smiled

"Yes, he was he was smiling at you the whole time might I add looking down your shirt for a while too" Luke said harshly

"Whatever, why do you care anyways" She asked giving him a look

"Because I do" Luke said and turned his head to signal the conversation over

"Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts we are hitting some turbulence," The announcer said

"Great just great" Lorelai said putting her seatbelt on tight

"Lorelai calm down your fine" Just as Luke said that the plain started moving more. Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and looked like she was on the verge of tears

"Hey don't worry this is normal ok" Luke said trying to comfort her and squeezing her hand tighter until it was over

"I think I need a new hand," Luke laughed

"Yah, sorry about that" Lorelai said and looked away shyly

"Don't worry about it"

"Here are your drinks" The waiter said and handed Luke his beer then Lorelai her martini

"Thanks" Luke mumbled

"Thanks you" Lorelai said sweetly to the waiter

"Anything you need just press the button I will be here quickly" And with that and a broad smile he was gone

"Yup, couldn't be meaner" Lorelai said giving Luke a curious look

"I was not mean" Luke said and looked out the window

"Yea, keep telling yourself that" Lorelai just sipped her martini

_5 hours later_

"Lukkkkkkyyyyy" Lorelai sang

"Wow, you had way too many martini's" Luke laughed as she slurred her words

"I am not drunk!"

"Yup" Luke only laughed

"Whatever, Rory" Lorelai whisper over her chair

"What?" Rory said and turned her head to talk to her mom

"Are we almost there?"

"Yea about fifteen more minutes" Rory said looking at her watch

"Yah!" She said and gave a goofy smile

"Are you drunk," Rory said studying her mother

"Yes" Luke answered

"No I am not," Lorelai said defending herself

"Ignore her, she had about 6 martini's" Luke said and laughed

"Damn mom" Rory laughed

"Hey I am afraid off flying, even though I wished I was a bird before, wait why did I wish I was a bird before?" Lorelai said confused

"So you could fly?" Luke said confused

"O yea that's why" Lorelai laughed

"Wow" Luke and Rory said

_30 minutes later_

"Finally!" Lorelai said happily but you could tell she was a little drunk. Her eyelids were heavy and she has a funny smile on her face the whole time

"Lorelai are you alright" Richard asked concerned

"She's fine just happy to finally get off that plane" Luke said putting his arm around her waste so she wouldn't fall face first to the ground

"So Grandma what hotel are we staying at?" Rory asked as she grabbed Ben's hand

"We aren't staying at a hotel dear we are staying at Kelly's parents house the have seventeen guest rooms and they wanted us to stay close" Emily replied

"Wow, seventeen guest rooms, must be a big house?" Luke said

"Yes, it is one of the nicest mansions I have seen and trust me I've seen plenty in my lifetime" Richard said as they all got into the limo and headed for the house

"Well that was a short ride" Lorelai said stumbling out of the limo

"Lorelai are you sure your ok you seem a little shaky?" Emily said

"I'm fine, really" She said as she grabbed Luke's arm for support

"Ok then lets head in" They all walked up to the door and before they even rang the bell the door swung opened

"Emily, you're here!" Emily's older sister Hope said hugging her

"And Lorelai, I haven't seen you in so long, your beautiful" She said and hugged her

"Thank you, and you remember Rory," She said gesturing to her daughter

"Yes, well I haven't seen you since you were a baby" she said hugging Rory

"And who are these handsome fella's?" She said gesturing to Luke and Ben

"This is Luke my boyfriend and this is Ben, Rory's boyfriend" Lorelai said

"Well thank you for coming and nice meeting you two" She said shaking both of their hands

"Nice to meet you two" They both said

"Thank you so much for letting us stay with you" Emily said with a smile

"Of course, lets get you to your rooms, you all must be tired" She said and they all followed inside. As they walked in the hallway that had marble floors and the ceiling was very high with chandeliers, paintings and sculptures everywhere.

"Wow this house is fucking big" Luke whispered to Lorelai who giggled in response

"Ok Richard and Emily this is your room, why don't you guys get settled its only one so I'll call you for dinner" She said gesturing to the first room on the right

"Thank you Hope" Emily said hugging her sister again then her and Richard went into their room

"So Rory and Ben this is your room I assumed you two would be sharing?" She asked

"Yup, thanks" Rory said and went into their room which was straight across from her grandparents room

"Lorelai your bedroom is down here" She said and walked down a long hall way filled with doors and each side and paintings everywhere

"Thank you Aunt Hope" Lorelai said and hugged her

"My pleasure, now you too get some rest and sober up Lorelai, I am not too good with planes either" She laughed and walked down the hall

"Opps" Lorelai giggled and walked into the room with Luke at her feet

"Wow this room is huge, it's bigger then my apartment" Luke said

"Yup, I'm so tired" Lorelai said falling onto the bed

"Me too" He said falling next to her

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed I could get you another room but they might get suspicious?" She said and yawned

"Don't worry it's fine just try not to attack me, I know it will be hard but your strong" Luke said and gave her a smug smile

"Haha, I would hit you but I am dead to the world" She said and threw her shoes off and feel back on the bed

"Good to know, now let's get some sleep" Luke said and followed her suit

TBC SOON!

Author's note: Just to let the people that don't know this the plane ride from Connecticut to California is 6 hours, trust me I flew it. And don't forget California is three hours behind Connecticut. Thanks again for reading!


	4. My Best Friend

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…Sadly

**Author's Note:** Enjoy… Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 4**

_5:45 PM Lorelai and Luke's room_

The California sun brightly lightened the room mid afternoon. Lorelai started to lightly stir awake, and when she finally opened her eyes, she gasped. Lorelai was facing the tall draping windows and Luke was behind her facing them as well. He has his hand around her waist protectively and she had her hand over his. She decided to wake him up since they would have to get ready for diner soon anyways.

"Luke" Lorelai whispered and was returned by a sleepy grunt

"Luke wake up" She said a little louder

"I'm, I'm up" Luke said but still didn't move

"And here I though I was going to have this problem" Lorelai said as she pushed Luke off her

"Sorry" Luke mumbled as he realized there position and he quickly removed his arm

"It's ok, come on we have to get ready for dinner" She said and grabbed a dress from her suitcase and went into the bath room that was half the size of there room and had a Jacuzzi tub in it.

"What should I wear?" Luke asked standing in front of his suitcase

"How about that nice long sleeve polo you have and a nice pair of slacks?" Lorelai called loudly from the bathroom

"Sure, stay in there while I get dress" Luke called back as he started removing his pants

"Don't be ashamed of what you have Luke, I'm sure it's not that bad" Lorelai laughed as she slipped her black satin dress. The dress went to a little past her knees and had a long slit on the right side, and was strapless

"Real funny, Lorelai" Luke put on the front that he was mad but chuckled

"Can I come out yet?" She said impatiently

"Yup"

"So, how do I look?" Lorelai asked as he walked out of the bathroom with her dress on, black heels, and her hair was neatly curled and down

"Um, wow…you…uh. …Look beautiful" Luke said with a blush rising

"Thank you, you don't look to bad either handsome" Lorelai laughed

"Thanks" He said as he put his shoes on

"Ready?"

"Yup, let's go" Luke said holding the door open for her

"I hope I don't get lost in this house" He said chuckling as the went down the main staircase

"I'm with you on that one, I thought my parents house was big" She laughed

"Look who finally woke up" Rory said as they entered the kitchen and both took seats on stools at the island in the middle of the room

"I know I didn't realize how tired I was" Lorelai said yawning

"So where is everyone?" Luke asked

"There all out on the patio I guess where having dinner out there" Ben said as he sat across from Luke and Lorelai

"So mom how are you feeling?" Rory smiled laughed along with Luke and Ben

"Like shit" Lorelai said and put her head on the counter

"Lorelai, you should watch your language" Emily said walking in from the patio

"Sorry mom, um do you know is Hope has any Advil or Tylenol or something?" Lorelai asked not removing her head from the counter

"I'm sure she does, I will ask her, why don't you guys head out back?"

"Sure" Luke said as he helped Lorelai out of the chair and she put her head on his shoulder for some support. Rory looked over at the too and nudged Ben.

"I think by the end of the trip they wont have to pretend anymore," She whispered to him and he put his arm around her

"I hope so they are perfect for each other" Ben whispered back and smiled down at his girlfriend

"Hey you two" Hope greeted Luke and Lorelai

"Hi Auntie" Lorelai replied and sat down next to Luke.

"It's really nice out here," Luke said taking in the sight. The patio had a long table which they were seated at, the table was right on the edge of the pool which was in ground and really long also. The pool had a waterfall falling into it and a Jacuzzi tub at the end. The yard itself was huge, it consist of a Basket ball court, a Tennis Court, Gardens, and more that you could not see from the patio.

"Thank you Luke, I love it out here" Hope said sitting down with them

"So Rory how long have you and been going out for and how did you meet?" She asked facing the young couple that was across from her

"Well we have been dating for about six months and we meet at Yale" She said and smiled

"You go to Yale two?"

"Yes, although I am a sophomore not a freshman like Rory" Ben replied sweetly

"Can I ask you last name?"

"Sure, it's Bessette"

"Wow, you're a Bessette, Rory you got yourself a god one over here" She laughed

"Thanks, I know," They all laughed with her

"How about you Lorelai when did you and Luke meet?" Hope asked

"Well actually we have been friends for about eight years and how four months ago we came to our senses and Luke professed his un denying love for me" She said and laughed

"Wow eight years along time, Luke what made you change your mind?"

"Well first off how could anyone not think about dating Lorelai, and I don't know I realized I always had feelings for her and it was finally just time to let it show" He said

"Aw, you guys are too cute!" Rory said and smiled

"Here you go Lorelai" Emily said walking over to her and handing her two pills then took a seat with Richard

"Thanks mom, hi dad" She said and took the pills with Rory's water bottle

"Hello Lorelai" Richard replied as he continued to read his newspaper

"Feeling better Lorelai?" Hope asked with a smug smile

"Yes, thanks" She smiled back

"O.K well tonight we head down to the pier, which the girls can shop and the guys can go to the bar or do something manly" Hope giggled

"Sure that sounds great," They all agreed

"Kelly and her husband to be will also be joining us"

"Great I haven't seen her in so long" Lorelai said

Good, now lets eat I'm starving" If on cue the servers started coming out with diner

_After Diner_

"I don't have anything to wear" Lorelai said as she came out of the bathroom freshly washed and with a towel rapped around her

"You brought two suitcases full of cloths and you…" Luke would continue but looked at Lorelai standing in only a towel less then ten feet away

"And I," Lorelai laughed and blushed as she realized he was staring

"Umm, uh…I don't remember" Luke said and turned his head to study the cloths in his suitcase

"Ok, what are you wearing?" She asked Luke

"Just a pair of jeans and a dumb polo of course" Luke said sarcastically

"Aw, I knew when I bought them for you they would come in handy" She just smiled sweetly at him

"Yup, I'm going to go change tell me when your done" Luke said as he walked into the bathroom

_35 mintues later_

Lorelai emerged yet again from the bathroom, but this time with a pair of cute jeans and lightweight pink low cut sweater.

"About time damn took you long enough" Luke grumbled

"Well, I had to look pretty" Lorelai explained as she grabs her purse and cell phone

"Why do you need your cell if Rory and your parents are here with you?" Luke asked curiously

"Jason and Sookie" Lorelai said simply and they headed out the door

"Oh" Luke said, and a second later her phone rang

"See" Lorelai smiled as she answered the phone

"Hello"

"Hey, you didn't call me, was your flight ok?" Jason asked

"Sorry I was…I had a headache" She finished instead of saying she was drunk

"Are you feeling ok now?"

"Yup, I feel great actually we are now on our way to do some shopping so I'm really great" She laughed while Luke looked on curious to who it was

"Good,"

"So what are you up to?" She asked

"Umm nothing just getting out of the office"

"Jason, you're leaving now but its ten there?" She asked concered

"Yea, I had a lot to do, listen Lor I have to go make some phone calls so call me tomorrow?"

"Yea, whatever bye" She hung up the phone and noticed the stare from Luke

"What?" She asked a little more harshly then intended and then noticed his sad look "Sorry I am just a little pissed"

"It's ok, um can I ask you something?" Luke asked a little unsure

"Yea, anything?" She asked a confused

"Does Jason know about you bringing me to California?" Luke asked

"No" She said quietly

"Why?"

"Well because, you remember when you said I was a sore spot in yours and Nicole's relationship?" She asked and sat on the top step of the staircase followed by Luke

"Yea…"

"Well just let's say you aren't a great factor in our relationship either" Lorelai said turning to face Luke

"What do you mean?" Luke asked

"Well I don't know, one day Jason made me coffee and it was disgusting, so I said that he should take lessons from you, then he was at our house one day and my water jug was empty and he asked why I didn't change it and I said because I couldn't lift it and you come every week to do it for me, and just small things like that but they add up"

"Wow, sorry I know how it feels they just don't understand that we are good friends" Luke said with a smile

"Luke I just want you to know that you are not just a friend to me you are my best friend more so then Sookie, and Rory is my kid and I love her but you're my best friend and know matter who I am dating we are going to be best friends…right?" Lorelai asked her eyes filled with hope

"Of course and I want you to know I am here all the time no matter what guy you are dating " Luke said with a laugh

"Thanks, I wouldn't want to loose you" Lorelai laughed and stood up

"You won't have to worry about that" Luke said and pulled Lorelai in for a big bear hug

"And don't tell Sookie or Rory you're my best friend" She said but it came out muffled because her face was buried into his shoulder

"Our secret" Luke said as they pulled apart and started walking down the steps. When they got to the bottom she grabbed his hand as everyone walked into the main entry. Luke gave her a look

"Got to make them believe" She whispered and smiled. Luke didn't answer just tightened his grip on her hand as they followed everyone out to the car

TBC…You guys are the best when it comes to reviews! Thanks. And I will try to make more of the chapters longer like this one


	5. BULLSHIT!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except my T-Mobile sidekick which is my life and where all my great reviews are sent to!

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoy this one is also a little longer! Reviews are great thanks guys!

Chapter 5 

A little while later they arrived to a long board walk, with bars, stores, clubs, and more. It was right on the beach and there were people everywhere. As they all got out of the limo, they each took a moment to take it all in.

"So, Kelly will be here any minute, so when she gets here the girls will go shopping and the boys will go do their manly stuff" Hope said and they all laughed

"Great your going to leave me alone with your dad" Luke whispered to Lorelai as they walked over to a bench near by

"Don't worry he won't attack you…well it won't be that bad plus you will have Ben and Kelly's fiancé"

"I hope you right, speaking of which is that them over there" Luke pointed to a couple that just walked up to their group

"Yes, come on" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the group

"Lorelai!" Kelly screamed as she grabbed her into a fierce hug

"Congratulations!" Lorelai said as they parted

"Thanks, and look at you, you look gorgeous as always

"Thank you, same to you" She smiled sweetly

"Kelly you remember my daughter Rory" Lorelai said as she pointed to Rory

"Wow I haven't seen you since before you could walk, look at you your as beautiful as your mother"

"Thank you" Rory said embarrassed

"Oh yea, this is My fiancé Kyle" Kelly said

"Nice to meet you I'm Lorelai which you probably already know and this is my boyfriend Luke" Lorelai said shaking his hand followed by Luke

"It's nice meeting you all" Kyle said sweetly

"And who is this" Kelly said pointing to Ben

"I'm Ben Bessette, Rory's boyfriend" Ben introduced himself and shook Kelly and Kyle's hands

"Nice to meet you"

"Ok now that everyone is introduced why don't you boys go off and we will go shopping" Hope said

"Ok, and if you needs us we all have cell phones right" Lorelai said and everyone nodded

"Ok" Everyone said goodbye to their spouse and kissed and Luke and Lorelai where still talking when everyone was looking at them

"Ok go off do manly things" Lorelai said and gave Luke a peck on the lips which caused them both to shiver

"Bye" The girls headed off

"So Kyle are your nervous only a week and you will be married" Richard said as they all walked towards a bar

"Yes, a little" He said honestly

"So Luke I've been meaning to ask you what are your intentions with my daughter" Richard as up front which made Luke squirm a little while Ben silently laughed

"Um, sir we have only been seeing each other a few months now"

"Well still do you see it going somewhere or not because Lorelai can get almost any man she really wants and I don't want her to spend her time with something that has no future"

"Well to be honest I have not given it much though but I do see it going somewhere and I assure you I know what Lorelai is capable of and I will not hold her back" Luke said truthfully

"Ok, good because I like you Luke" Richard said

"Uh, thanks" Luke said stunned

"And Ben how about you" Richard asked and this time it was Luke's turn to laugh at him

"Well sir I am not sure yet we are still in college and we both want to finish college before anything further happens" Ben said

"Okay good enough for me"

"Is this place good, I love it here" Kyle said

"Fine with me" Richard said and the rest nodded as they headed into the bar. As soon as they entered a waitress came up to the men and Kyle asked for a private area. So she brought them to a booth that had to couches a table and a television in it but it was opened up so you could still see the happenings in the bar.

"Thank you, and here you go" Richard said as he handed the girl a hundred dollar bill

"Thank you, can I get you guys drinks?"

"Yes whatever the want put it on my bill"

"Richard you don't have to do that" Kyle said

"Your getting married it's my pleasure" He replied

In A Store Dressing Room 

"So Lorelai that Luke he is really cute" Kelly said as she stood in front of the mirror checking the dress out

"Yea, he is" Lorelai smiled as she switched shirts

"Are you two serious?"

"Um, yea we only been dating a few months but we've been friends for years" Lorelai said as she took another shirt off and put a long light yellow dress on

"Yea, well he better be a good man to date you" Kelly laughed as she opened her door and came out

"He's great" Rory said and smiled

"Good" Kelly said then turned her head to where Lorelai came out of her stall wearing a beautiful low cute halter dress

"Wow mom you look great" Rory said as Lorelai looked in the mirror

"Yes, Lorelai you should buy that and wear it to the wedding" Emily said as she got up from the couch that was in the dressing room

"I think I will actually" Lorelai smiled and went back in her stall to change

"Luke will love it" Kelly said and they all laughed

Two hours, two drunk men and Many Shopping bags later 

"Richard your drunk" Emily said horrified

"No He is not" Kyle said with a slur to his words

"Your drunk too" Kelly said

"How about you?" Rory said as she took a closer look

"Nope" He replied and she could tell he wasn't lying

"And you" Lorelai said looking closely to Luke's face but she already knew the answer

"No" He said and she knew it was the truth

"You guys think you bought enough" Ben said and laughed

"Hey!" All the girls said offended

"Why don't we head home" Hope said

"Ok we will see you guys tomorrow" Kelly said as she took her drunken guy to their car

"Let's go I'm tired" Lorelai said as they all started for where the limo dropped them off

Back at the house 

Everyone went to their bed rooms to sleep. Luke was in the bathroom getting dried off after taking a shower, while Lorelai was going through the things she bought.

"He you almost done in there?" Lorelai asked Luke

"Yup, be out in a minute" He called back

"K, I'll just make a phone call" Lorelai said as she got her cell phone out

"Hello" A girl answered the phone

"Um, hi I think I have the wrong number" Lorelai said

"Who were you looking for?" The girl asked

"Um, Jason?" Lorelai said confused

"You have the right number, um… let me get him" The girl said a little unsure

"OK?"

"Hello" Jason said

"Um, Hi"

"Oh Lorelai hi, um how was your day?" Jason asked

"Jason are you going to tell me who answered the phone" Lorelai asked getting angry

"Oh that was um, my sister" Jason said

"BULLSHIT!" Lorelai screamed into the phone

"What are you talking about"

"Did you forget that I knew you for ever and I know you don't have a sister now tell me WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?" Lorelai yelled

"I'm sorry Lorelai it's just you are always busy with the Inn and I've been seeing this girl all the time because she works with me, I'm so, so sorry" Jason said

"Sorry, Jason you have been cheating on me sorry isn't going to cut it!" She said really angry

"Lorelai you have to understand…"

"Jason, I don't have to understand anything it's over go back to your whore BYE!" She yelled into the phone then threw it across the room.

"Hey" Luke said softly as he came out of the bathroom

"Hey, um how much did you hear" Lorelai said as tears came down her face

"All of it, I'm sorry I tried to block it out as much as I could but you were a little loud" Luke said as he sat on the bed in only a pair of sweats

"It's alright Luke" She said and sat up on the bed and wiped the tears on her face

"He's an ass Lorelai you deserve better, don't cry over him ok" Luke said as he put his arm around her shoulders

"I know, thanks" Lorelai said as she leaned her head onto his shoulder

"Why don't you get changed and we can go to bed" Luke said

"Ok, I'll be right back" Lorelai said as she got up and grabbed some cloths and went into the bathroom

Luke sat there lost in his thoughts about how Jason could cheat on someone as great as Lorelai that he didn't even here her come back into the room.

"Earth to Luke" Lorelai said and waved a hand in front of his face

"What, oh sorry, lets go to bed" Luke said as they both got into the bed and he shut the light on the night stand off. After as few moments of silence he heard Lorelai's crying.

"Hey come here" Luke said and pulled her toward him

"Shh. It's going to be alright you don't need him" Luke said as Lorelai gently put her head on his chest and he rapped his arms around her. Luke whispered words a reassurance until she feel asleep and soon he drifted off to.

TBC…


	6. Water fun

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! My goal is to get to 100 and as soon as I do the chapter I write after receiving them with either be over 5,000 words or two or three chapters sent in one day, it would be gift to all of you! Thanks and enjoy now that there is no Jason!

Chapter 6 

Once again Lorelai awoke first from the sun shining in through the windows. Her and Luke were in the same position they were in yesterday afternoon, Lorelai's head on Luke's chest and his arm around her. As she looked at the man sleeping beside her she couldn't help but smiled. Lorelai tried to get out of the bed without awakening Luke but she failed of course.

"Hey, go back to sleep" Lorelai whispered as she got out of the bed

"What time is it?" Luke asked groggily

"Umm only six " Lorelai said as she looked at the clock on the wall

"Where are you going?" Luke asked and opened his eyes for the first time that morning

"To the pool" She replied getting her stuff out of her bag

"Why so early" He asked also getting out of bed

"I can't sleep and we are going to the country club today so I want to go swimming and tan for a little while before we head out" Lorelai smiled and slipped into the bathroom and closed the door. A few minutes later she appeared back into the room wearing a short skirt and a tank top with her bathing suit underneath.

"You're coming with me?" She asked as she surveyed his swim trunks and tight tee

"Yup, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, let's go"

As they walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen they found Emily getting a cup of coffee and Richard sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Good morning you two, I'm surprised to see you up so early Lorelai" Emily said as she took a seat with her husband

"Yea me too, we are just going for a swim" She said as she poured herself a cup of coffee and then getting the orange juice out of the fridge and pouring it in a cup.

"Here" Lorelai said and handed Luke the orange juice

"Thank you" He smiled at her and she smiled back which did not go unnoticed by Emily

"Mom, want to join us?" Lorelai asked hoping she wouldn't

"No, you two go spend time together I am just going to watch the news" Emily said as she arose from her seat and headed upstairs

"Let's go" Lorelai said as she downed the rest of her coffee and put it in the sink, followed by Luke

"Wow, it's really hot" Luke said as he shielded his eyes from the sun

"Well Luke, I'm sorry to break it to you it is California and usually it's hot here" Lorelai laughed as she discarded her skirt and tank

"Um…yea" Luke said as he saw Lorelai take her cloths off. She was wearing a brown string bikini with pink poke-a-dots on it. The bottoms were low rise and the top fit perfectly to her chest.

"You like" Lorelai said as she did a twirl for him

"Yea…you look great" Luke managed out with a blush

"Thank you, now I'm wondering why you still have that shirt on. Luke is there something your hiding or embarrassed to show because trust me I wont judge…well not too bad anyways" She laughed

"Nope" Luke said as he took his shirt off. This time it was Lorelai's turn to be speechless, here was Luke flannel man with a simple brown pair of trunks and a six-pack. She gulped.

"You like" Luke imitated her and twirled (If you can picture him twirling)

"Yea, who new under all that flannel was…that" Lorelai laughed embarrassed

"Um me" Luke said and smiled at her, since it was a rare moment, Lorelai Gilmore was never speechless

"Let's go swimming" She said and averted her eyes on the pool

"Yea let's" Luke said and walked behind her grabbed her by the waist and threw her in

"Oh my god Luke!" Lorelai screamed as she came up from the water

"Yes, Lorelai" He asked innocently

"You are so going to pay for that mister" Lorelai said as she got out of the pool

"You can't push me in, your too weak" Luke laughed

"No but I can do this" Lorelai said as she jumped on him, with her legs wrapped around him and her hair flipped to wet his face, then she jumped down

"I'm all wet!" He said loudly, but was secretly happy that Lorelai was that close to him

"Yea well that was kind of the point" She laughed and got on a flout to sun bath

"Funny" Luke said jumping in the pool

"So what exactly are we going to do at the club?" Luke asked as he swam around

"Well, all close family will be there and they will probably be playing football or golf, well the guys at least, and the girls will be tanning watching them play" she said as she moved her float closer to Luke

"How do you know all that?" Luke asked surprised

"Did you forget I grew up going to the club at least twice a week" She laughed

"Actually yea, sometimes I forget you have or had this whole other life besides Stars Hollow"

"Well I had it but it wasn't what I wanted, I love Stars Hollow and I would never go back to the life I had, because my life is with you guys now, not stuck up boring rich people" She said honestly

"Good, because life around home would be boring without the famous Gilmore girls" Luke laughed as he continued to swim around the pool

"Don't worry we're not going anywhere" Lorelai smiled and he smiled back

"Hey Luke…" Lorelai started but stopped when her float flipped over and she went under the water

"You ass, I could have drowned" Lorelai laughed as she came up

"And that's a bad thing?" Luke said with a smile

"Yes" Lorelai said, as she got closer to him

"And why is that?" He asked

"Because you couldn't live without me," Lorelai said as she got closer to him and they both leaned in,

"Hey Mom, Hey Luke" Rory interrupted and they jumped apart

"Um, hey sweets" Lorelai said and she looked at Luke for a second and turned back to Rory

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked with a smug smile

"Um, nope we're just swimming" She said and smiled

"Alright, well breakfast is ready so hurry up" She said and walked back in the house

"We better get in there" She said pointing to the door

"Um, yea" He said disappointed, which Lorelai picked up on

"Hey Luke," She said as she caught his arm

"Yea" He said with hope

"We'll talk about this later, ok" She said and smiled

"K, come on" He said and guided her into the house

TBC… Kind of short, sorry. There wont be an update till Friday or SAturday...School starts tommorow. Joy


	7. Gilmores and Football?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait I started school so I've been busy the last few days but hopefully this is good enough to make up for it. Thanks for reviews also they are getting up there, and I am really happy you guys a enjoying this fiction because I really love writing it. Enjoy.

Chapter 7 

"Wow there is a lot of people here," Luke said as their group walked to the back of the country club where the pool and golf course were located. There were many people dressed casual but in designer names from Ralph Lauren to Christine Dior.

"I know, a lot of them I recognize but some I have never seen before" Lorelai whispered to Luke as Emily lead them to a group of people

"Lorelai you remember you cousin's Brian and Zack" Emily said gesturing to the two tall men that looked about her age. Both wearing polo's and sunglasses

"Um. Yea I do, it's nice seeing you again, oh sorry this is my boyfriend Luke," She said gesturing to Luke

"It's nice to meet you" Luke said shaking both of their hands

"You too" They both replied

"Lorelai would you like something to drink?" Luke asked as he put his hand on her lower back, which they both didn't mind

"Actually yes, I'll come with you, can I get you guys anything?" Lorelai asked Brian, Zack, and Emily

"No thank you" They all said

"Ok, we'll be back" She said as she grabbed Luke's hand and they walked over to the bar

"I don't even know who those guys were," Lorelai laughed as they reached the bars

"Yea I could tell" Luke laughed too

"Hey Luke" Lorelai started

"Yea…" He said hesitantly

"Thank you again for doing this for me I don't think I would be able to survive this week without you by my side" Lorelai said and looked away shyly

"No problem, I am actually enjoying this" Luke admitted

"Seriously?" She questioned

" Yea, I mean I get to spend a whole week with my best friend in California it does not get better then that" He smiled and looked directly at her

"No it doesn't" She smiled back

"What can I get you guys" The waiter interrupted

"Gin, and a martini dirty" Luke said

"Hey Luke" Lorelai said trying to get his attention away from the guys playing football

"Yup" He said

"Never mind" She said and turned to look at the guys playing football

"Are you sure, what were you going to say?" Luke said

"I'll tell you later" She smiled and took her drink from the waiter

"Ok" Luke said grabbing his too

"So what do you want to do" Lorelai asked as they began to walk

"Why don't we play football" Luke asked serious

"Your serious" Lorelai laughed

"Yea, It's not that hard"

"Ok, wait let me get Rory if I have to do this so does she" Lorelai said and walked over to where Rory, Emily, Ben, and two women Lorelai didn't recognize

"Let's go" Lorelai said grabbing Rory's arm

"Lorelai where are you going" Emily asked

"We are going to play football," She said

"I'm serious" Emily stated

"So am I, let's go, you too Ben" Lorelai said and grabbed both their hands

"Mom, we can't do this Gilmore's don't do sports there is a reason too because we suck at them" Rory said

"Don't worry" Lorelai said as they joined Luke

"Ok I talked to the guys Lorelai and Rory you too are on that team and Me and Ben are on that team" Luke said pointing to each team

"Great!" Lorelai said happily

"Ok this is tackle football but for you guys we will make it touch" Luke laughed

"Nope we want to play tackle," Lorelai said proudly

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Luke asked

Lorelai looked over to Rory who nodded "Yup, let the games begin"

They played for a while with the guy's team winning and both Rory and Lorelai didn't know what they were doing at all. Now the game plan was for Lorelai to catch the ball and run because they wouldn't expect that.

"Ready?" One of the guys whispered to Lorelai

"As ready as I'll be" She laughed nervously

"Ok, one, two, hike!" The guy shouted

"Oh, shit" Lorelai said as the ball went flying in her direction. She actually caught it and was now running until she got tackled and fell to the ground hard with a guy on top of her

"You ass" Lorelai said turning to Luke who was still slightly on her as they both lay on the ground

"Just doing my job," Luke laughed

"Yea well that hurt," She said

"Are you ok" Luke asked concerned

"Yea I just cut my elbow but I'm a trooper" She said

"Good" Luke said and kissed her forehead. _Why did **I **do that? Why did **he** do that?_

"Help me please" By now Luke was standing over Lorelai

"Of course" He said as he lifted her to her feet

"Hey are you alright? Ben asked walked over to her

"Mom are you ok? Rory asked walking up right behind Ben

"I'm fine but I think my football career is over" She laughed

"I'm just going to take her to fix this," He said pointing to her bleeding arm

"Ok" Rory said and kissed her moms cheek before walking off with Ben

Lorelai and Luke walked into the club and found a room a little off from the crowd. In the room there were three couches, a flat screen TV, a fridge, magazines, books, and much more.

"Wow we should just stay here the rest of the day," Lorelai laughed as she sat on one of the couches

"I know but your mom will probably come find us" He laughed

"Yea" She said sadly

"Let me see if we can find something for that arm" Luke said as he started rummaging through the cabinets

"Wow one thousand channels, this is the life" Lorelai said now laying on the couch and flipping through channels

"Here we go," He said walking back with a small first aid kit

"Now no stingy stuff ok" Lorelai said scared

"I wont hurt you" He said and smiled at her

"Good to know" She said and winched a little as he applied some rubbing alcohol to her arm.

"Does it sting too bad?" He asked

"I can live" She laughed as he put a bandage on it

"All better" Luke said sitting next to her

"Thank you" She smiled and they fell into a comfortable silence

"Hey Luke" Lorelai started and turned around to face him on the couch

"Yup" He said looking away from the TV and turning his attention to Lorelai

"About earlier today…"

"What about earlier today?"

"Well you know, we almost, ugh kissed" She said and looked away afraid of his reaction

"I know," He said softly

"And, if Rory didn't come in would you have done it?" She asked wondering where this courage was coming from

"Yes" He said truthful. _Now or never_

"Wow, um, good"

"Listen Lorelai, I know I am hard to read at times and you cant always tell how I am feeling but I like you, you're my best friend, and seriously I can't see my life without you in it. All this time I always had feelings for you beyond the friendship line it's just you seem so content on being friends I didn't want to salvage all of it" Luke said

"Wow, that is the most I ever heard you say at once" She laughed nervously. Luke just glared at her in response

"Right not the time for jokes. Ok. Luke I want you to know I also have feelings for you, and I didn't act on them for the same reasons you just said, but I am scared that if we do act on these, um feelings then it will ruin everything"

"Not if we promise to never let anything change" He said to her and grabbed her hands

"But what if they do" She asked scared

"They won't, I promise you this because all of the fights we had in the past we always made it through and we will always be the best of friends, I am different then those other guys Lorelai, I know you the way they don't, I could name almost ever piece of clothing you have in your two closets, or when your having a bad day your eyes always seem a darker blue, and when you are having a good day your eyes are the brightest blue I have ever seen, I know where everything is in your house, and I know that you rub off what your mom says but it really hurts you inside, and I also know that you aren't this independent women that everyone sees and that you want someone there with you. Lorelai this is how I know it will work, I am going to be there with you." Luke said and noticed Lorelai had silent tears coming down her face

"Hey shh, come here" Luke pulled her close so she was sitting on his lap. His arms around her and her face in the crook of his neck

"I'm sorry, I always seem to end up crying on you shoulder," Lorelai laughed as she whipped her tears

"Don't worry about it I don't mind" He smiled and kissed her forehead again

"So you really want to do this?" She asked

"Yes, only if you are sure though" He said and whipped the remaining tears on her face

"I really want this" She smiled and leaned in and captured his lips. Luke hands wrapped around her waist again as hers went around his neck. Luke felt Lorelai's tongue gentle grace his bottom lip and he gladly accepted. After a few minutes they both pulled away and waited for their breathing to calm.

"Wow" Lorelai said and she put her head on his shoulder

"Yup" He smiled

"Now we don't have to pretend," Lorelai laughed

"I know" Luke said happily

"We should get back" She said and got off his lap

"Let's go, hey do we have plans with the family tonight?" Luke asked and he got up also

"Nope" She said turning the TV off and walking to the door

"Great, because I am taking you out on our first date" Luke smiled.

"Good, one more thing" She said as she walked over to him and kissed him

"Let's go" Luke said as he pulled away. Lorelai grabbed his hand as they walked out the door back to the other guest.

**TBC**…Reviews, Reviews, oh ya Reviews, I love them like a fat kid loves cake!


	8. The Date

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Ben and Hope

**Author's Note:** You guys did it! I now have over 100 reviews so now you guys will get at least this chapter and another. Keep up the reviews and I decided for every story I write when I hit 100 you guys will get a bonus. As soon as I hit 200 on here (if I do) you will get another bonus! See it's fun. Enjoy. Oh yea one more thing, when I wrote the two cousins names (Brian and Zack) I seriously didn't realize they were named after Lane's band mates, a reviewer informed me so thank you and I didn't do it on purpose. Also sorry for taking so long I kind of had writers block sorry. Also I am trying my hardest to update but school is tough right now so you might only get two updates a week sorry. Enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

_7:08pm back at the house_

"Which shoes should I wear?" Lorelai asked Rory as she threw all her shoes around

"The pink stilettos" Rory said picking them up and handing them to her

"Are you sure you are ok with this, I mean me and Luke dating, for real" She asked uneasy

"Are you kidding I am thrilled" Rory exclaimed happily

"Really?"

"Yea, Luke is great I mean I don't have to go through that awkward getting to know him stage and stuff, and he has always been there, o yea did I mention I've been waiting for this to happen forever" She laughed

"Wow, thanks kid" Lorelai said as she hugged her

"So…?" She asked as she twirled

"You look great, thank god your room is all the way down the hall from us" Rory laughed

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lorelai asked confused

"That you could get lucky tonight looking like that" Rory stated at her outfit which was a pretty light pink dress that was strapless and went just above her knees, there also was a small slit on the left side.

"I hope your right kid" Lorelai laughed as she grabbed her white coach purse

"Eww, too much info, now go you're already late," She laughed pushing her out of her own room

"Boo" Lorelai whispered in Luke's ear as he sat on one of the couches watching a baseball game

"Ah! You scared me" He jumped up and looked at her

"You look beautiful" He smiled and held out his arm

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself," She said looking over his gray slacks and light blue button up shirt

"Thanks"

"So where are we going?" Lorelai asked as they got into the limo Hope made then use

"Well I really don't know much places around here so I asked Hope and she said that there is this great place on Coronado Island (A/N- real place in San Diego) that is great and it's right on the beach" He said following her into the limo

"Great" She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips

15 Minutes Later 

"We here sir" The driver said as he opened the door for them

"Thank you" Lorelai and Luke said before walking up to the restaurant. The restaurant was right on the beach, it was fancy, but not too fancy, and it was mostly high priced seafood.

"Wow it's nice" Lorelai pointed out as they walked in hand and hand

"Yes it is" Luke smiled at her then turned to the waiter

"Two for Danes"

"Right this way sir" He said and led them to their seats

"Thank you"

"Can I get you started off with drinks"?

"Sure I'll have Gin" Luke said and looked at Lorelai

"Same please"

"I'll be right back with you drinks"

"You like Gin?" Luke questioned

"Yea, it was what I always got drunk off at those stuffy parties when I was younger" She laughed

"Of course" Luke laughed and then got quiet

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked noticed his shyness towards her

"Yea, well actually I'm just a tad bit nervous" He smiled shyly at her

"Don't worry so am I" She reassured him by putting her hand on top of his

The rest of the dinner went great. They talked about their past, Rory, and just life back at home. Now they were walking on the beach hand and hand and Lorelai's shoes in her other

"What are we going to tell them?" Lorelai asked as she kicked her feet in the water

"Tell who?" He asked confused

"The town" She answered looking up at him

"I don't care, whatever you want to do is fine with me"

"Well I don't want to hide it," She said honestly

"Me either"

"OK so when we get back we will just let them know some how, naturally" She said

"Yea, that sounds good, let them just find out on their own," He laughed

"Perfect"

"Yea" He said stopping and turning to her. He grabbed both her hands and leaned down and kissed her passionately. Which she returned, of course.

"Why don't we get back?" Lorelai mumbled into his lips

"Yup" He mumbled back and finally pulled away and smiled at her

"Lets go" Lorelai giggled and dragged Luke back to the limo

On the way back to the house they really couldn't take their hands off each other, they were happy when they finally arrived. As they walked into the house they saw Rory and Ben sitting on a couch watching a movie.

"How was your date?" She asked looking at the two

"Great!" Lorelai said and then ran up the stairs with Luke

"He is so getting Lucky tonight" Rory laughed and Ben joined in

As soon as their bedroom door shut Luke grabbed Lorelai waste and started kissing up her neck

"Are you sure?" He mumbled but making no move to stop kissing her neck

"Positive, I, we, waited to long for this" She said as she undid all the buttons on his shirt and slipped it off. Which was followed by Lorelai's shoes, Luke's shoes and socks, Luke's pants and Lorelai's dress. As they made their way over to the bed Luke tried undoing her bra but it wasn't working.

"Let me help you with that" She giggled and reached behind her and unclasped the bra easily

"How did you do that?" He said astonished

"I'm skilled," She said before bring his lips to hers. Now Lorelai was lying on the bed Luke over her with just boxers on. They began to explore each other's bodies and take in each ones structure. But Lorelai was getting impatient as usual.

"Luke, remember eight years in the making" She said

"Right" And immediately their bodies became one and they enjoyed each other's company for hours into the night

**Continue to next chapter -->**


	9. The Wedding

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing 

**Author's Note**: Continue…

Chapter 9 

The Next Morning well afternoon 

_12:16 pm_

Luke was lying on his back with Lorelai curled up on the side of him. Her arm was around his waist and he head on his chest. Luke just sat there for a little while and watched as her stomach rose and feel with each breath she took and the way her curls were neatly falling down the side of her face.

"Morning, and stop staring" She mumbled into his chest making no movement

"Good morning, and how did you know I was staring?" He asked while rubbing her back

"I don't know I could just feel it" She said and gently sat up and Luke immediately put his arm around her and kissed her temple

"I'm hungry and I need coffee" She yawned

"Well go shower and get dress and I will bring you lunch" He said as he ran his hand up and down her arm

"And coffee" She asked her face lightening up

"And coffee" He said and kissed her deeply

"Now go," He said. She got out of the bed but not before reaching down and picking up his nice shirt from last night and putting it on only buttoning a few buttons

"What are you doing?" He asked confused

"Well I feel weird walking away all naked knowing you are watching me" She smiled

"After last night I think I see every last bit of your body Lorelai" He chuckled manly

"I know I got some good views too" She smiled and with that she went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Luke quickly grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and made his way downstairs where he ran into Emily.

"Good morning Luke" She said surprisingly warm

"Good morning" He replied going into the fridge and getting a glass of orange juice for himself.

"Did you guys enjoy yourselves last night?" She said referring to the date

"Yes, the place Hope suggested was really nice" Luke answered while starting Lorelai's coffee and toast

"That's good, and Luke I just want you to know that usually I don't appreciate Lorelai's boyfriends they all have something really wrong with them, but she seems genuinely happy with you, so I approve and I hope you will prove me right" She smiled

"Thank you, and I will" He smiled back and retreated upstairs with Lorelai's coffee and breakfast

"Wow I think that was your fastest shower ever," Luke laughed as he entered the room and saw Lorelai in a towel

"I know I am too hungry and coffee deprived to take longer," She said as she went over to grab the coffee

"No" Luke said pushing her hand away

"But I, I thought the coffee was for me!" She protested

"It is now go get dress then you get the coffee AND breakfast" He laughed as she grabbed her cloths and went into the bathroom

"That was very mean," She said coming out a very minutes later"

"I know I'm sorry" He laughed and kissed her

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Luke asked as they sat at a table located in the corner of their bedroom

"Nothing just the rehearsal dinner later tonight"

"Sow what do you want to do?" He asked taking a bite out of his apple

"Would you hate me if is said nothing just hang around the pool all day?"

"No I wouldn't mind doing that we haven't stopped since we got here" He was secretively happy he would never give up the chance to see Lorelai in her bathing suit

"You are the worlds greatest boyfriend" She laughed and kissed him squarely on the lips

"Boyfriend?" He smiled at her

"Sorry it's just that I thought that you were, and…"

"Lorelai stop I am" He reassured her

"Good, now lets get ready to go in the pool" She said launching off her seat and grabbing her bikini with Luke following her move

_Two days later_

Luke and Lorelai woke up when the buzzing of the alarm clock went off in their room. Lorelai was lying almost directly on top of Luke with her arms around him and head on his chest. Luke had his arms around him and was rubbing Lorelai's lower back.

"Can you believe the wedding is already today?" She asked which came out muffled since she had her head in the crook of his neck

"I know and we leave tomorrow, I can't believe we have been here already for a week"

"I know, I'm kind of excited to go home though" She smiled into his neck and then kissed it and looked up at him expecting his reaction

"Me too" He smiled and kissed her forehead

"You don't mind me telling Sookie today right, I mean I want her to know before the town"

"Whatever you want," He said falling slowly back to sleep

"Luke" She swatted his stomach with the back of her hand

"What sweetie" He said sleepily

"Wow, you really must be tired if your calling me sweetie" She laughed as got out of bed

"Mmhmm"

"Luke!" Lorelai screamed and then laughed

"I'm up!" He jumped out of bed so fast he had to sit back down from the dizziness

"Come on we have to get ready, did you forget, today wedding big day?" She said taking off her nightgown and throwing a towel around her

"Uh, yea" Luke mumbled as he watched her switch from sleeping wear to nakedness, to towel

"Well I'm going in the shower," She said loudly as she walked to the bathroom door

"OK, I'll wait for you to get out so I can get ready"

"I said I am going into the shower…" She said slower

"Oh yea I'm right behind you" Luke jumped out of bed and pushed her into the bathroom and shut the door

_Two hours and six neatly dressed and sweating people later_

Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Ben, Richard, and Emily were all seated in the first row of the church. For being the most expensive church around the air conditioner broke and it was hot and sticky.

"Why is it do hot, out of all the days we are here mother nature had to pick today for it to be 92 degrees" Lorelai complained as she fanned herself with a piece of paper she retrieved from her purse

"Well don't worry the reception is inside with an air conditioned room" Emily stated

"Stop complaining people, it's a beautiful day, a wedding is starting in less the 45 minutes, and tonight is our last night here so be happy," Rory explained happily

"Someone's a little chipper," Luke said

"A little?" Lorelai laughed then put her head on Luke's shoulder

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Luke asked her

"What would I be nervous for?" Lorelai asked

"The fact that you are going on a plane for 6 hours, and no getting drunk this time ok?" Luke said and pointed his finger at her

"Ok, but you are going to have to keep me occupied" She smiled

"Dirty" Luke smiled back

"Extremely, maybe no one would notice if we were in the bathroom together for awhile" She giggled

"Ewww." Rory said overhearing the last part of the conversation

"Sh. It's a secret" Lorleai said not even looking at her, just kissed Luke and put her head back on his shoulder

"The wedding is starting be quite" Emily hissed

"Sorry" Lorelai replied and turned her attention to the flower girl coming down the isle

One and a half hours later 

"Wow look at this place it huge" Luke said walking into the reception hall. The hall was covered in white. White roses, white laces on the walls, white table cloths, white chairs, and everything else was…white

"Kind of bright in here" Lorelai said squinting

"Isn't it just lovely" Emily exclaimed as she looked around

"Where are we sitting" Richard asked

"I'll go check" Rory said and went to check with Ben at her tail

"Luke did I tell you how happy I am you're here?" Lorelai asked as she grabbed his hands and looked up at him

"I think you said something along those line's but I never get tired of hearing it" He smiled and gave her a light but sweet kiss and let go of one of her hands

"We are all table 13" Rory said walking back to the group with their cards

"Let's go" Emily said and they all headed to their table

The Next morning 6:00am 

"Wake up sleepy head" Luke said shaking Lorelai slightly

"I'm up" She said while swatting his hand away

"Come on we have to be at the airport in less then two hours" Luke said grabbing Lorelai's waste and he legs picking her up

"Hey!" Lorelai hollered as she noticed what he was doing

"It's the only way to get you in that shower now go" He said while dropping her to her feet in the bathroom, then giving her a simple kiss

"Now hurry up, I'll bring the suitcases down" They had already packed everything after the wedding last night and ended up in bed by eleven

"Hey Luke you guys ready" Rory asked as she ate her breakfast at the table

"I am she just jumped in the shower so it might be awhile" Luke laughed as he brought down the last luggage

"Yea at least 45 more minutes" Rory laughed

"Luke I just wanted to say I'm really happy that you and my mom are finally together for real" She said as she walked over to him and gave him a big hug which to his surprise he returned and it felt actually natural

"Thanks you opinion means a lot to me" He smiled

"I'm ready" Lorelai exclaimed as she walked down the stairs newly dressed in jeans and a t-shirt

"About time" Luke smiled and kissed her which she eagerly returned

"Wow, you guys really need to get a room" Rory said in a disgusted tone but was really happy to see her mom like this

"Too bad the next 6 hours will be on a plane" She sighed

"Everyone ready" Hope asked

"Yup" Lorelai replied

"Sorry Kelly couldn't be here to say bye" Kelly had left that morning to go on her Honeymoon

"It's ok we said our goodbyes last night Hope" Emily stated as she walked to the door followed by Richard

"Ok let's go" Hope said as the butler brought their stuff outside

"You ready to go back home?" Luke asked Lorelai

"Um, I don't know yet I'll answer that when we get home" She said nervously and walked to the limo

**TBC…** I love you guys. And sorry again for the wait!


	10. Finally!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait expect a new chapter every week probably on the weekends when I am not busy with homework and work. Thanks for the reviews they really inspire me to write more Wink. Enjoy…

Chapter 10

Six long, exhausting and sober hours later they all arrived at the Hartford Airport

"I had a great time this weekend girls," Emily said hugging Lorelai and Rory

"Me too grandma" Rory said

"Yea, it was fun" Lorelai said looking at Luke and smiled

"So will I see this Friday not only you girls but I want you two there too" She said pointing at Ben and Luke

"Sure" They both said

"Ok, well Lorelai you are taking the limo with us to our house first and then he will drop you off at your house and Rory and Ben you two have your own limo that will bring you back to Yale" Emily said

"Ok thanks again I had a great week" Rory Smiled and hugged her grandparents and both Lorelai and Luke

"Bye Hun I'll call you when we get home" She smiled and Rory and Ben walked to the limo

"Ok let's get going" Lorelai said and walked off to their limo followed by Luke

"Wait what about the luggage?" Luke asked Richard

"O don't worry about that the driver had it all taken care of" Emily replied and got into the limo

The drive to the elder Gilmore's house was short

"Thank you for coming, both of you" Emily said as she and Richard got out of the limo

"No problem mom I had fun"

"Thank you Mrs. Gilmore" Luke said

"Don't forget dinner Friday night" Emily smiled and shut the door

"You don't have to go if you don't want to " Lorelai said as they waited for the driver to take Emily and Richard's luggage out of the trunk

"Don't worry it comes with the territory" Luke said simply

"Oh, shit" Lorelai said suddenly

"What?" Luke asked concerned

"I never called Sookie and told her, I completely forgot" Lorelai said going in her purse to fish out her cell

"Tell her now" Luke said as she put his hand on her knee and rubbed it

"I will, and stop distracting me" She smiled and dialed her best friend's phone number. Luke just smiled back and moved his arm around her shoulders

"Hello" Sookie answered

"Hey Babe, it's me where in Hartford"

"How was the trip?" Sookie said excitedly

"Great actually that's why I'm calling" She said with a smile on her face and looked up at Luke

"What happened" Sookie asked curiously

"Well…" Lorelai wanted to keep her in some suspense

"Don't do that tell me!" Sookie demanded

"Well just let's say some people got closer this week"

"Like who, I mean you and Rory are already at the hip and Emily and you that would never happen"

"Think Sookie"

"Um, OH MY GOD!" She screamed in the phone so loud that Luke heard it clearly

"You alright Sookie?" Lorelai laughed

"You do mean you and Luke right?" Sookie wanted to make sure

"Yes, me and Luke are officially together" Lorelai couldn't kill the smile on her or Luke's face if she wanted to

"I'm so happy, tell me all the details," She asked

"I'll stop by the house tonight when we're settled k?"

"Great, and Lorelai…"

"Yea?" She said

"This is good." She said simply

"I know Hun, I know" She repeated and hung up

"So I take it she's happy" Luke laughed

"Yea, so far everyone we told is really happy for us, I just hope the town doesn't kill the joy" She said and snuggled into Luke's shoulder

"Don't get too comfortable because we are on your street" Luke said and lifted her chin to look at her

"I'm so tired" She yawned

"Me too" He said and kissed her forehead

"Why don't you stay at my house today and we can sleep" She said

"Sure but sleep, nothing else because I really am tired" Luke warned

"Hey, me too" She replied as the limo stopped

"We're here," Luke, said as the limo driver opened the door for them

"Help me" Lorelai wined as she tried to get out of the limo but was being lazy

"Come on you" Luke laughed and pulled her out as she nearly toppled on him

"You ok" She asked as she put her head on his shoulder

"Yea, let's get you to bed" He laughed again at her sleepy state

"Hold on, we have to tip the driver" she said going through her purse

"Ma'am would you like me to bring these bags in the house for you?" the driver asked

"Sure, thank you"

"No problem"

"I'll tip him you go inside and I'll be right in," He said as she put her head back on his shoulder and her arms around his waist

"Ok," She mumbled but didn't move

"Shit" Luke said

"What?" Lorelai asked looking in the direction Luke's attention was in

"O no" She said quietly

"Do you think they know?" Lorelai asked as she looked over at Babette's porch where she and Miss Patty were sitting down drinking lemonade and staring at the two of them

"Yup"

"Hey suga" Babette called

"Hey" Lorelai said walking up to them Luke not too far behind

"Where have you two been, and what's with the nice ride?" Patty asked curious

"Umm" Lorelai looked over at Luke who just shrugged

"We actually been in California" She answered truthfully

"Wow, why?"

"Well I had a family event to go to and Luke here joined me and as for the limo, my parents insisted" She smiled and grabbed Luke's arm next to her

"What exactly happened at this event?" Patty asked looking from Luke to Lorelai

"Lorelai and me are a couple now ok" Luke said speaking for the first time to the pair

"FINALLY" They all turned and looked at Kirk which was in a mailman's uniform filling Lorelai's mailbox

"Shut up you" Luke pointed at him and Kirk ran

"We are so happy for you two" Babette said and smiled

"Yes we are but if you will excuse us we have to go spread the great news" Patty said and they both stood and literally ran to town

"Great" Luke murmured

"Hey I thought you were happy to be with me," Lorelai questioned

"I am, trust me, I'm really really happy I just don't want people intruding" He said honestly

"Don't worry Luke they wont they are just as happy that we got together" She smiled and grabbed his hand

"Let's go I'm about to drop dead" Lorelai exclaimed as they walked into the house and straight to the bedroom

Lorelai grabbed a pair of yellow polka-dotted boy shorts and went into the bathroom. Luke undid the shoes laces to his boots and took off his shirt and pants and snuggled into the blankets in just his boxers and waited for Lorelai. A few minutes later she returned in a pink bra and boy shorts, very lowboy shorts. Luke couldn't help by stare.

"You like?" Lorelai laughed as she twirled for Luke to get a better view

"Yea, and if we weren't so jet lagged those would be coming off" He said truthfully and still stared

"I'll remember that for later" She smiled and jumped in next to him. As soon as her body was close enough Luke pulled her to him and she snuggled into him, her head on his chest and his arm around her mid-section. Soon both were asleep.

**TBC…** I hope you liked it I enjoyed writing this chapter and reviews are great, bad, good, advice, whatever you have I appreciate all. Thanks and stay tuned more to come.


	11. When it started

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews I hope they really come in for this chapter. Anyways hope you like and I decided to grant some of your request you will see what I mean…now enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

Lorelai and Luke didn't wake up till early the next morning. They both weren't returning to work until tomorrow so they had the whole day to hang out together.

"Luke" Lorelai whispered as they were laying in bed still

"Yea" He mumbled still half asleep

"How long have you had feelings for me" This caught his attention and he immediately opened his eyes

"Um, the truth?" He asked and she nodded

"Since before Rachel came back, maybe the weren't as strong as they are now but they were there that's actually why she left" He said looking into her eyes

"Wow I didn't know that" She said and kissed him deeply

"How about you?" He was a little afraid of her answer

"Probably around Max I never told anyone this but you were the reason I called off the wedding" She said and looked at his shocked expression so continued to explain

"I just kept thinking how weird it was that in the morning it wouldn't be the same going in the diner and having our flirting banter because he would always be there, and I don't know I kept thinking that I really didn't love him. When you came and we had that talk about getting married I started to think Max isn't the guy for me, I want to marry someone special that knows everything about me and I started to think you were that person" She ended and looked at him as waiting to expect a reaction

"Wow" He whispered

"I know," She whispered

"So you were thinking about us getting married?" Luke asked her with a smile

"Um yea" She answered truthfully

"You Lorelai Gilmore thought about marrying me Luke Danes?"

"As many and different ways you say it the answer is still the same" She laughed

"Do you still see that?"

"Yea, I mean not now, but in the future I mean if you wanted to…"

"Yea me too" He smiled and kissed her which was quickly turning into more until the doorbell rang

"Who the hell would be at my door at (Looks at the clock on her night stand) 8:00am?" She looked at Luke who just shrugged

"Come on your coming with me buddy" She said as she grabbed her robe and Luke pulled on a pair of sweats and t-shirt that were in his bag. As they walked to the door the bell rang two more times. Lorelai opened the door and they both froze

"Jason" Lorelai whispered

"Lorelai and who the hell are you" Looking at Luke

"Jason, this is Luke, Luke Jason" They both just looked at each other

"Why are you here" Lorelai asked impatiently

"Do you think we could talk in private?" Jason said looking at Luke

"Anything you say can be said in front of him other wise just leave" She gave him a look

"Ok, Lorelai I am so sorry for what I did it's just you were never around you were so busy with opening the inn and stuff and when I was at work this girl was just always around because she worked with me, anyways I just wanted to say I' sorry and I …I love you Lorelai" He said and looked directly at her

"You got to be kidding me," Lorelai laughed as Luke just glared at him

"What" Jason asked slightly confused

"Jason if you loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me alright, I'm done I've moved on" She said and smiled at Luke

"Your with him" Jason chuckled as he looked at Luke

"Yes, she's with _me_" Luke said taking a step forward

"Jason, just leave it's over don't come back ok," She said holding Luke back so he wouldn't attack him

"Whatever, but Lorelai he will never love you the way I do" Jason said and walked down the porch and went to his car and drove off

"God" Lorelai said as she closed the door

"Don't worry he is gone and he's won't bother you again if I have anything to say about it" Luke said as he hugged Lorelai

"I can't believe he said he loved me after what he did" She said still holding Luke tight

"He's wrong you know" Luke said

"About what" She questioned

"No one could ever love you the way I do, I know that it may seem early to be saying this but I love you Lorelai and I've had for a long time" He was glad he finally told her. Lorelai pulled away from his hug and looked him in the eye, what she saw was pure love and truth

"I love you too" She said and quickly found his lips and they shared a passionate kiss

"How about we skip breakfast?" Luke whispered into her ear

"Fine with me" She giggled and pulled him up stairs

**TBC…** Sorry it was short but I got everything in there I wanted to for now. Hope you enjoyed.


	12. The One

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's note: **Wow it's been a long time I know I'm so sorry I just been really busy lately. Anyways this is the last chapter hope you guys like.

Chapter 12 

7 Months after the wedding

It has been 7 months since the wedding and the Jason encounter and everything was going great for everyone. Emily and Richard really liked Luke and Ben so every week they would go to Friday night dinner with the girls. The Town was also great to Lorelai and Luke. They didn't watch there every move; they gave them privacy because they just wanted them to be happy. Rory and Ben are still going strong and they just moved into a apartment near Yale together.

"Hey Hun" Lorelai said when she walked into the diner. It was 9 at night and she had just gotten off work

"Hey you just getting off work?" Luke asked as he gave her a kiss and she walked over to a stool and sat down

"Yup, two people called off so I had to help with the night shift I'm so tired" Lorelai mumbled as she put her head on the table

"Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed I'll bring you coffee" Luke said

"Mhmm" She mumbled as she got off her stool, gave him a quick peck and walked upstairs to the apartment. As she looked around she noticed how she really hasn't been here in awhile they have been spending every night at her house.

Lorelai walked straight over to the bed after pulling a flannel shirt out of Luke's closet and changed into it. As she was snuggling deeper into the bed Luke walked in with her coffee.

"Here you go" Luke handed her the coffee as he changed his cloths for bed. Lorelai slowly sipped the coffee as she enjoyed the view

"Luke" She said softly and slowly he turned around looking at her with concerned eyes

He walked over to the bed in his sweat pants only and lay down with her. "What's wrong baby?" He gently stroked her hair

Lorelai looked at him "Nothing…I mean today Jason showed up at the inn…" She trailed off as she noticed looks eyes glaze with anger

"What!" He said harshly but not load and turned on his back to look at the ceiling

"Luke he just came with a view business partners from his firm to have lunch, I didn't even no till I saw him there and he came up to me when is partners left and just started talking about how he's sorry and stuff and asked if I was still with you and when I said yes he asked if there was any chance left for him and I told him no" She breathed in deeply and looked Luke straight in the eyes

"That's all?" Luke said softly and looked at her again

"Yea" She smiled and snuggled closer to him

"Is he gone for good?" He asked

She smiled at him and gave him a soft but deep kiss then pulled away" Yea he is"

"Good" He smiled back and pulled her to him within a view minutes they were both perfectly sleeping

3:45A.M

"Luke" Lorelai whispered. She had been sitting up for 20 minutes just thinking about everything. She had been meaning to ask Luke to move in she even talked to Rory about it and she was more then thrilled but she just hadn't found the right moment to ask him…until now.

"Hmmm" He mumbled then rolled over and opened his eyes and looked at her

"Come on, get up" Lorelai said and dragged him off the bed

"What are you doing?" He said loudly as she started putting her shoes on and her coat

"Please just get your shoes on and come with me…please" She said and gave him the famous pout. Luke couldn't resist

"Fine" He said as he pulled on his boots and his green jacket and followed her down stairs and out the door and through the down all the way to gazebo which he sat down next to her.

"Why are we out here?" He said looking at her while she was hugging his arm

"Just wait" She said and snuggled into his. Luke just smiled and kissed the top of her head…. and they waited

About 5 minutes passed and then they saw it. It was snowing, the first snow of the year to be exact.

"This is what we were waiting for?" Luke questioned as Lorelai got up and looked at the falling snow

"Yup!" She replied happily as Luke came behind her and wrapped his arms around her

"Luke" Lorelai whispered and turned in his arms and looked him straight in the eyes

"Yea baby" He said and softly put his hands on her face

"I love you" She smiled

"I love you too" And with that he kissed her long and hard. After a view minutes of kissing she pulled back and looked at him again

"What?" He chuckled when she was staring at him

"Will you move in with me?" She asked hopefully and didn't move her gaze away from his

"What?" He said unsure if he heard her right

She repeated it and watched as his confused face turned into a smile and then he kissed her hard and it was full of love at the same time.

"It that a yes" She giggled as he held her tight

"Defiantly a yes, I love you so much and I can't wait to move in with you" He said and smiled

"Now let's get inside it's really cold" Luke said and wrapped his arm around Lorelai's waist and walked towards the diner

After they both got out of their coats and shoes and got into bed they just help each other and sat in a comfortable silence. That is until Lorelai broke it

"Luke Hun" She said quietly

"Yea" He answer

"I'm really happy…. are you?" She asked a little unsure of what his response would be

"I couldn't be anymore happier" He smiled at her and kissed her goodnight.

Lorelai sat there and thought about everything that had happened in the past 8 months. Who new that a wedding she was dreading to go to would turn into her finding _The One. _She really loved Luke and she was glad that the wedding brought her closer to him.

_THE END_

_Thank you so much guys and please review I'll be updating my other story shortly and probably start some one shots._


End file.
